


Not So Little a Thing

by Inherited_by_Ocelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Parent Gaius (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sick Merlin (Merlin), but hes going to regret that, well not at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inherited_by_Ocelot/pseuds/Inherited_by_Ocelot
Summary: Arthur should have learned by now that when Merlin gets a bad feeling about something, he should listen. When he doesn’t the consequences are more grave than he could ever imagine-especially for Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 250





	1. Sparking Suspicions

It's not such an unusual occurrence, especially for merchants, to be set upon by bandits on their travels. This is the reason that when Camelot's regular supplier of oils fails to appear, no one really bats an eye. It isn't anything monumental, and merchants are always looking to make connections with wealthy patrons- so it's also no surprise when another takes their place in short time.

Merlin just happens to be in the hallway when the new merchant appears. He is a stringy man, his back hunched in a perpetual half bow, but besides those facts rather plain. He doesn't wear the fine silks of a trader, instead he sports a plain brown leather vest over a weathered black tunic and pants. The man wrings his hands slowly around the top of a walking stick, something he seems to be doing unconsciously as he discusses his new contract with the palace's head of house.

Nothing about the interaction seems suspicious really. It's all standard discussion and selling, but something about it just seems to strike Merlin as wrong. Maybe it's the way the man nervously shifts his weight from one foot to the other, or the fact that he glances away from the head of house more than he actually looks at the man as they talk. There's just something, _he's sure of it_.

Merlin makes an effort to keep out of the way, walking past the ongoing negotiation and pivoting around the corner to eavesdrop. He places his hand on the stone wall at his back before flicking his gaze down the walkway to make sure he's alone. Once he is assured no one else is likely to pass, he leans towards the sound of their conversation and concentrates.

"I am sure you will find, _my good man_ , no better quality in all of the kingdoms," the merchant's voice carries over clearly, a little whisky rough but very articulate.

"Of course, given time we could test that, but I simply cannot take your word for it. What do you have to show for such a proclamation?" _Ah yes_ , the head of house swings in with the important questions.

Merlin is just as curious, and peeks slowly around the corner to try and take a glimpse.

"Aha!" The merchant lifts his right hand from the walking stick and swirls it grandly through the air while puffing his chest slightly. He reaches for the pocket of his vest and pulls out a small square plate of what looks like silver. "No good merchant would make such claims without being able to back them up! Now look here-" he shoves the metal towards the other man, holding the piece on his palm for inspection.

Merlin barely gets a glance of it as the master takes it in hand before he has to duck back behind the wall when the merchant swivels his head around to take in the hallway. There doesn't seem to be anything special about it, but of course it would be hard to tell from what little he saw and from such a distance.

"What am I to do with this?" Okay, so there really _isn't_ anything special about it.

Merlin hears the rustle of cloth and assumes the merchant is pulling something else from his pockets.

"I brought some of my special polish for this very occasion. Allow me?" A huff of air as the other man hands back the metal.

"You will find that it not only leaves the surface gleaming, but also strengthens it as well," there is a scraping sound, as if something sharp is being pulled across the metallic surface and Merlin winces at the noise. "Nary a scratch!"

Silence falls across the hallway for a moment, in which neither man seems to have words before the head of the house comes to a decision.

"Impressive indeed! And how much of this oil of yours would you be able to provide us with? " they begin talking numbers, and that doesn't seem important so Merlin focuses on some scrapes in the floor below him lost in thought. He decides a short while later to abandon the corner in order to return his previous task, not that he's horribly focused on it. Suddenly collecting water to clean Arthur's floor seems like the least of his concerns. What kind of wrongdoing could someone possibly be capable of using _polishing-oil_? As implausible as it seems Merlin has learned to trust his instincts on matters of this kind. The merchant is up to something, he's _certain_ of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I have some very big plans for this! I imagine it takes place somewhere around early season 3, so at least I can give you a bit of an idea of which characters will be involved. As much as I love the knights this one is really going to focus on Merlin's bonds with Arthur and Gaius and yes I do intent to make it hurt. It can be read as Merthur, though I don't intend to focus on any romance. Things will start rolling in the next chapter, so hopefully you'll stick with me!


	2. Going Downhill Fast

By the time Merlin gets to Arthur's chambers, the prince is silently fuming. He slowly looks up for where he is sitting at his desk, trying his best at looking more bored than inconvenienced. He has his head resting on his hand, his pointer finger outstretched and landing on his cheek.

"Have a nice vacation did you?" Arthur leans back in his chair, his finger tapping at his face twice before he drops the hand to cross his arms across his chest. He directs a glare towards his manservant. "And I suppose you have a good reason for taking so long to get water? I swear Merlin, a _child_ could move faster."

"Well funny you should mention a _child_ Sire, because you sure are acting like one- maybe next time you can get the water and prove that you could do it faster." Merlin snipes at him as he drops the bucket in the center of the room. It doesn't matter if the water sloshes at this point, it's all going to end up on the floor anyways. Merlin barely has time to duck as a round object is sent sailing at his head. He only realizes that it's a tomato when it unceremoniously splatters against the ground.

"Oy, who do you think has to clean that up?!"

Arthur scoffs from his spot, "Well I think that's the point _Mer_ lin!"

" _I'll show you a point._ " he grumbles, already crouching down to pick up the larger pieces of food.

"I'm sorry was that a threat?"

"Oh no _Sire!_ Not at all!" Merlin looks up towards Arthur innocently "I said _I get the point_..."

"Can I trust you enough to leave you alone without my chambers being set alight? I need to meet with my father to discuss some new trade agreements."

"How could I possible set fire to a chamber using _water_?" Merlin looks appalled.

Arthur is up from his desk now, moving around the water on the floor and making his way to the door. He raises an eyebrow at Merlin as he goes.

" Of all the people in the Kingdom Merlin, you would probably be the only one capable of setting fire to water," Well, _he's not wrong_. "Honestly! You are so monumentally clumsy it's a miracle you haven't done yourself in already." As he passes a chunk of tomato he catches it with the toe of his boot at kicks it at Merlin, watching with amusement as it lands in his hair with a soft _plop_.

"I'm not going to set fire to anything while you're gone, as much as I'd love to." Merlin grouches as he brushes his fingers over his head trying to loosen the muck without getting it all over himself. He pauses for a second when he realizes what Arthur had said earlier: " _trade agreements_."

"Wait Arthur! Hold on!" Merlin reaches out to grab at him from across the bucket. He stops short when he accidentally drops his other hand into the water bucket and it slides forward under him. "Trade agreements? Are you talking about the new oil merchant?"

The Prince for his part, looks nonplussed and moves to open the door. "Of course Merlin who else?"

"Somethings not right about him!" Merlin scrambles to right himself and ends up knocking the bucket over. spilling the rest of the water over the floor and across Arthur's boots. Arthur does not look impressed, one hand on the door frame as he looks down at his feet.

"Merlin, are we going to have to go through this every time someone new sets foot in Camelot?"

" _What?_ No? Arthur wait!" The servant quickly tries to right himself, staggering on one leg while the other regains feeling. "I can't prove anything but I'm sure nothing good can come of this!"

"I can't just go condemning someone every time you get a funny feeling. How do you even know?"

"I-I don't. Not really...but there's something off about him. Please, trust me Arthur." He must look like a kicked puppy, or maybe at least a drowned one for all the water he's gotten on himself, but for whatever reason Arthur relents.

"Fine, Merlin. I'll keep a close eye on him but don't expect anything. It's not my decision to make, you know that as well as I." Arthur waves his hand dismissively behind him and exits his chambers.

"Oh, by the way," He leans back into the room to make eye contact with him. "I expect this room to be spotless when I return, my clothing set out for the night, my dinner on time, and then you can go and muck out the stables as well." This time it's Merlin that throws something. Arthur only watches with a smirk as he misses greatly and a wet cloth splats against the wall.

* * *

With the help of a little -really a lot- of magic and some elbow grease the room does end up spotless by the time Arthur returns. Unfortunately for Merlin, that doesn't keep him from almost being taken out by the door as Arthur slams his way through it.

"Why do I even bother with you?!" The blond goes to kick out at the empty bucket laying near the end of his bed, the satisfying _thunk_ of it bouncing off the leg of his desk doing little to improve his mood. "My father thinks me a fool! I practically put that poor merchant on trial, and for what?"

"Arthur?" Merlin scrambles to grab Arthur's shirt from the air as he chucks it off.

"He was just a normal man Merlin! The way that I questioned him, we may have lost the trade agreement completely!" He kicks off his boots and makes his way to the changing screen, "Father lectured me for an _hour_ after he left! It was ludicrous to think anything would be wrong in the first place! He sells _oils_ Merlin, what is he going to do? Spill some on the ground and make the guards slip about?" Merlin huffs at him from the other side of the screen. "I should put you in the stocks for the night! Maybe that will give you time to clear your head of all this nonsense!"

There isn't anything that Merlin can really say at this point without putting himself into more trouble so he tries to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh _I know!_ We now have such an abundance of polishing oils, why don't you go and put them to the test Merlin? I want you to go and take care of _all_ of the weapons in the armory! You are not to leave until every last one is spotless."

"Now? But Arthur-!"

"Yes _now_! Hop to it Merlin! I will not require your services for the rest of the night." Arthur makes it clear that there is no room for argument and Merlin knows better than to try. With one last glance back at his Prince, internally wincing at the glower being shot his way, he leaves the room and sets off for the armory.

* * *

The room is so much larger than he remembers it being, but that could be lent to the size of the task he's about to undertake. _All of the weapons? really?_ He can't really do anything to change things now, so he grabs one of the new bottles of oil and a rag and sets himself down to start on his first sword. The bottle sits well in his palm, the dark glass barely showing the contents inside. Merlin uncorks it and brings it up to his nose to smell it. Unsurprisingly, it smells like every other oil he's used before. There doesn't seem to be anything special about it at all, in a good or bad way.

He pours some oil out onto his cloth, skin crawling slightly as he overshoots and gets it all over his fingers as well. He never really liked the feeling of oil on his skin.

The oil is light yellow, once again, _not unusual_. Maybe he really had just blown this whole thing out of proportion in his mind.

With a long suffering sigh, he starts on the first sword he's grabbed out, swiping the cloth over the metal carefully and marveling at the way the sword almost glows under the torchlight. Maybe it really was all that it was cracked up to be. He considers using magic to help him with the rest of the weapons, but the armory isn't as safe as Arthur's chambers and knights have been known to come and go at odd hours.

By the time that he has the last sword down to polish there is already light starting to trickle it's way in through the windows. Merlin is exhausted by now, but he's still turning thoughts over in his head from the night before. What if the oil is enchanted? That would make sense, and if no one was around it certainly wouldn't hurt to try a quick disenchanting spell or two. He places the last sword into the rack and leans out into the hall to check if anyone is around before closing the door. He can feel his magic rise up and with a flash of golden eyes, he throws out a quick spell. Nothing seems to happen, so he tries another before giving up with a shake of his head. How paranoid could he be?

The exhaustion and lack of sleep begin to catch up with him, and he ignores the slight tingling in his hands as he locks up the room. He stumbles his way down the hall and towards Gaius' tower, surprised by how tired he feels. Merlin is so used to running himself thin between protecting and serving Arthur and helping his mentor that most of the time he doesn't even register the way his eyes feel as though they are sinking into his skull, or how hollowed out and bone weary it makes him. He doesn't think anything is off until he's at the bottom of the tower and suddenly it feels as if bugs are crawling up his arms. He panics slightly and runs his hands down his arms, wincing when the contact _hurts_.

Alarmed, Merlin brings his hand up to inspect and finds that they are turning a bright red, save for the tips of his fingers, that are taking on a purplish hue. His breath catches in his throat and suddenly he's coughing too. He must have had a reaction to the oil he thinks. Gaius had once told him that people's bodies can turn against things if they expose themselves to them too much, that must be what this is. He stumbles his way up the steps, and tries to stifle his coughing as he enters the main chamber. Gaius is asleep and snoring on his bunk, and Merlin slides his way around him to the back wall to grab a tincture. It should be the one he needs to treat himself and he downs it without a second thought before gently placing the empty bottle on the nearby worktable and making his way up to his room. His lungs are still on a small rampage, and he finds himself coughing into one of his discarded neckerchiefs once the door is closed securely behind him. The coughs become more wet, and he pulls the cloth back in horror when he realizes that he can taste blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now the ball starts rolling. I have most of this planned out in my head so hopefully that means I should be able to update it fairly regularly. I know the first chapter was slow and thank you for anyone who decided to give me a chance regardless...I hope I wont let you down. The next chapter will feature Gaius more heavily, if I can make things come out the way I want to it going to be a really good one.


	3. The Fall and the Find

_Blood_.

Merlin stands locked in place staring down at the cloth in his hands, gasping quietly in the dim light of his room. _Blood_.

The neckerchief he's grabbed is one of his red ones, so it's only marred by slightly darker spots but it's unmistakable. The coppery taste in his mouth is also serving as a dark reminder that maybe things are worse than he thought. It's possible that he's torn something in the back of his throat but he doubts that, something like that is usually the result of _days_ of excessive coughing, not _minutes_.

He remains where he is, feeling something like dread settling into the pit of his stomach. His hands and arms still sting and tingle, though not as badly as they had, and it seems his cough is abating slightly. He jumps in place when he hears Gaius call out to him from the main room below, "Merlin!" which is enough to send him into another small fit of coughing.

"Merlin?" His mentor's voice carries up to the room, now slightly concerned.

"Sorry Gaius!" He calls out in between breaths as the he regains control. "Breathed in wrong!"

' _You Idiot_ ', he thinks to himself. He should just go down and tell him what's wrong, and get this taken care of so he can get on with the rest of his day.

"Well then, don't forget you promised me you would go out and collect some yarrow before seeing to Arthur this morning, you know I'm running low."

_Ah yes, he did promise_. It's especially important because children in the lower town have been popping up with fevers quite a bit within the last few weeks. Whatever is going on with him can surely wait, after all it doesn't seem to be getting any worse at the moment, and there had been no blood when he had his last fit.

His mind made up, Merlin wipes at his face with a clean part of his neckerchief before dropping it to the ground and grabbing a pack and basket. As he exit's his room he is met with Gaius standing near the bottom of his steps, his arms crossed not as much in impatience as fond exasperation.

"I didn't forget Gaius. I was just getting ready when you called me."

"Of course you were my boy." Gaius raises a skeptical eyebrow at him and he knows it's not unwarranted. It wouldn't be the first time he's forgotten a chore.

" _Really_ ," he coughs under his breath, then turns to leave as the older man ushers him along. "I'm going, _I'm going_!" he's relieved when Gaius says nothing more and simply waves him out the door.

* * *

The cool morning air seems to do him wonders as he weaves his way through the near empty streets and out the castle walls. He feels as though he can almost take in a full breath without feeling the underlying scratch of his lungs, and the sensation in his arms has all but disappeared by the time he reaches the edge of the tree line. He really must have just had a reaction to the oil after all. It seems the tincture he took before Gaius awoke had done the trick.

Merlin hitches his bag up his shoulder, a small grin on his face. The sky is clear and the rising sun is shining through the leaves of the trees. Although there is still a remaining chill in the air, it's easy to tell that spring is almost at an end and summer is coming in full swing. Things seem to be looking up, maybe he'd be just as lucky with Arthur as well. Sometimes all it took to be forgiven was a good night's rest after all. They could put this whole thing behind them like many of their other arguments and return to their usual less serious banter.

It's not until he spots the first sprout of yarrow and bends down to carefully pluck it up that things go sideways. The coughing catches him off guard this time, and he struggles to get it under control as the sensation of needles pricking at his fingers suddenly flares to life. The feeling spreads its way up his arms, and suddenly he registers that the feeling is _inside_ now too. It's in his lungs, and making it's way down his torso. He continues to cough, struggling to breathe and it's enough to make him gag. Merlin tries to bring his hands up to his throat, but stops short at the electric feel of pain the action causes, and can only watch horrified as crimson drops land on the ground in front of him. Flashes of white weave around the corners of his vision, and he can't do anything to stop his descent as he collapses on his side.

* * *

Not too long after Gaius sends Merlin out, he is called out to the lower town to treat another child come down with fever. He still has enough medicine to last him a few days, but he is still glad to be getting more soon. This frequency of the illnesses is becoming concerning and he's determined to get to the bottom of it. He takes his time questioning the parents, and other children in town to see if anything new or unusual might be the cause. He gets a break when one of the adults reluctantly reveals that a peddler had been in town earlier in the month selling potions that were supposed to help the young resist illness and grow healthy. A sham of course, and once he gets his hands on one of the potions he's quick to dissuade the remaining parents from using it at once. He warns them that in the future, they should only trust a physician with such matters, and hopefully that will be the end of it.

Though he did not see Merlin returning, Gaius fully expects the yarrow to be in his chambers by the time he returns, so it's a surprise when he finds nothing. Thinking maybe the boy was in a rush and dropped it in his room before running off to Arthur, he climbs the few steps to the little space. The door creaks open under his palm, and he looks about the room, gaze sweeping over the unkempt bed and clothes littered about the floor. There is no sign of the herbs that he can tell so he steps into the room more fully, only pausing when his foot catches on some cloth at his feet. He's ready to just sweep it aside, not wanting to upset his back to bend down and move it, when he catches sight of the almost fresh stains on the red surface. Back be damned he hurries to grab it up. A memory flashes to the front of his mind of the coughing he'd heard from the boy's room that morning.

"Is that...?" He pulls the neckerchief closer for inspection and almost drops it to the ground. " _Oh, my boy..._ "

* * *

Arthur is already awake and pacing by the time he hears a knock at his door. He's managed to dress himself, opting for a simple red tunic, black trousers and belt. Now he's just hungry and annoyed.

"I should be used to this by now but _honestly_ now is not the time to be-"

"Sire?" Arthur stops mid rant as instead of Merlin, Gaius steps in. He should have known, Merlin _never_ knocks.

"Ah! Gaius! Have you seen my useless waif of a manservant around anywhere? I've yet to have breakfast and I have training with the knights soon."

"I'm afraid, Sire, that I came here to ask the same of you." There's something in Gaius' tone that puts Arthur slightly on edge.

"Gaius?"

"Was Merlin acting odd at all last night?"

"Nothing that he hasn't done before... _why_?"

"I'm afraid he may be in danger," Gaius lifts a hand to reveal a familiar piece of red cloth clutched gingerly in his old fingers, and Arthur doesn't immediately see what the issue is. When he does he whips his head back up to meet the physician's eyes, mind running a million thoughts an hour but unable to put words to any of them.

"He was coughing this morning before he left, I didn't think much of it at the time. Are you sure there was nothing strange?" Gaius is being more insistent, and Arthur can see just how concerned the man is. It's no secret that he sees Merlin as a son.

Just as Arthur is about to open his mouth, he's interrupted by another knock at his door. He looks back to Gaius, sharing the same silent hope that it's somehow Merlin.

"Enter!"

It's Leon. He looks disheveled, and beckons to Arthur as he talks. "Sire," He runs his right hand over his hair, "Something's happened to the armory, it's best you come and see."

A pit of dread forms in the prince's stomach and he promptly follows Leon out of the room, Gaius right at his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a good point to stop, I'm sorry, I'm really trying not to play the cliff-hanger game but I assure you it could have been much worse. If the angry text I got from by Beta reader is anything to go by at least. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow if I can, but it might be a little while before my next update...just know if you kill me now, you'll never know of my plans.


	4. Breaking Down

The door to the armory has never seemed intimidating to Arthur before, but now the plain wood may has well be a gargoyle. He allows Leon to get the door for him when he senses his hesitation, and has to take a step back at the condition of the room.

It looks as if it's has been abandoned for centuries, or at least the state of the weapons would indicate as much. They are all neatly stored in their places, but instead of gleaming metal, the swords are all horribly rusted and falling apart. Some of the older weapons have crumbled in their spots. The armory itself is still clean, and there doesn't appear to be any leak or mess to indicate just why everything is in such disrepair- that is, until Arthur spots the abandoned cleaning rag and bottle of oil sitting at the end of a bench. The rough cloth is barely in one piece, small strands of thread clinging together between large holes eaten away from the surface, the parts still visible stained an odd dull green color. The bottle holding the oil is not in any better condition either, the dark glass cracked from top to bottom. It's nothing short of a miracle that it's holding in place at all.

"Oh _god_..." Arthur reaches out for the cloth only to be stopped by Gaius.

"Stop! Don't touch it!"

He snaps his hand back, and turns towards the physician questioningly.

"Sire, _look_ ," Gaius gestures to the spot of wood where the items sit, and Arthur lets out a quiet gasp. The surface seems to have greyed, looking as if it had been left to the elements for many summers, but only around the areas the oil and rag rest. "It seems to be breaking down everything it touches."

For one moment, Arthur sits horrified before he's spinning on his heels and running out the door.

" _Merlin!_ "

Gaius takes a moment to look between Leon and the spot Arthur was standing before making a decision himself. "Leon! I need you to guard this room, it is _imperative_ that no one touches anything inside!" and with that is out of the room, leaving a very concerned and confused Leon in his wake.

* * *

Arthur reaches the bottom steps of the castle before he realizes it would be best to bring Gaius with him. He stops himself short and instead turns back to direct a nearby guard to go and grab the older man's satchel from his quarters, and to bring it down to the stables.

He's impatient to be on the move, but he knows going into a situation unprepared could very well mean life or death, so he clears some of his energy by taking the time to prepare the horse himself. He pulls down a pad and saddle, and throws them on with gentle efficiency, before moving on to the bridle, having to pause when the gelding nudges at his side in an oddly placating manner.

Gaius appears a few moments after he's just finished giving the horse a quick brush down, and he eagerly ushers him toward the waiting steed.

"I've had a guard bring your travel bag, the horse is for you, and possibly Merlin if it comes to it." The implications of the last statement hang heavy in the air as Arthur leads them out of the courtyard and down to the lower town. When he glances back he can see Gaius shifting his shoulders, and he can tell he's mentally preparing himself, his hands subtly tightening and loosening on the reins where they sit low on his lap.

When they make their way out of the city walls, Arthur falls back and lets Gaius guide them. He doesn't know where the herbs usually grow, and he's not so pigheaded as to ignore that to play the leader, so he walks beside him as he directs them, keeping his eyes ahead for any sign of his missing friend.

The weather is surprisingly pleasant, and the forest is alive with birdsong as they make their way further in. It would be relaxing in any other situation, but now it just seems distracting. Arthur begins to call out for Merlin as soon as they near the area Gaius indicates and watches as birds scatter at the noise overhead. He gets no answer, so he calls out again, and continues to as they move forward.

By luck, or pure chance, a silence falls over them momentarily and it's just enough that Arthur picks out the slight sound of gasping breaths somewhere to their left. He is off the path and sliding to his knees besides Merlin before he even registers what he's doing.

All of his time tending to wounded knights after skirmishes falls to the wayside and he feels suddenly helpless at the sight before him. Merlin is deathly pale, barely conscious, his eyes cracked open weakly, just enough to show slivers of blue in the bright sun. A thin line of blood runs from the side of his mouth, though it looks to be dried. It just looks so _wrong_. Arthur's hands hover above him uselessly. "Merlin?" His voice is quiet, like he's afraid he might disappear if he speaks louder.

Merlin doesn't give any indication that he's heard him, and before he can try again he's shuffled smoothly to the side by Gaius as he lowers himself down beside them. He watches as Gaius' breath catches in his throat and he reaches a hesitant hand out to lay on Merlin's cheek. He mutters something under his breath before something shifts in his demeanor, and suddenly he's a physician with a patient, and not a father with his son.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" he moves his hand to his shoulder, squeezing it slightly enough to feel but not to jostle. Merlin doesn't react to any of it, so Gaius moves on. He bends closer to listen to the boy's breathing, noting how wet it sounds, then makes to grab his wrist and check his pulse, and has to push down the dread that sweeps through him when Merlin cries out at his touch. He barely takes in the discoloration of his hands before he has to move back as Merlin starts coughing so hard be begins to wretch.

Gaius sees Arthur run a soothing hand over his servant's back from where he's settled himself on his other side, the young man for once looking lost but there is an underlying and gentle determination in his eyes.

"Arthur make sure he doesn't fall to his back." The prince nods in understanding, hand still firmly in place feeling the way the slight muscles cramp and tremble as he gags.

Merlin ends up throwing up, and finally Gaius has an understanding of just how dire the situation is when he spots the dark looking grounds in the small puddle of sick.

"No...oh _my dear boy,_ no..."

Knowing exactly where he needs to look, he glances up to Arthur momentarily.

"He shouldn't be in danger of choking now, I need you to hold him for me, move him slowly." He softly maneuvers Merlin backwards towards Arthur's waiting grip. He tries to ignore the way his ward takes rasping breaths and focuses. He instructs Arthur to help him remove Merlin's jacket before they get him settled. His torso sits slightly off the ground, head rolling into the crook of Arthur's elbow, and he doesn't react beyond trying to curl into himself weakly in pain. He barely has enough energy to move very far.

Gaius starts by loosening the belt around his waist before pulling the edge of his shirt out of it. His fears are confirmed when he pulls the tunic up and away from his chest. Arthur curses, hands tightening around Merlin before he remembers himself and lets up. The entire area from his chest to lower stomach is horribly discolored, almost bruised looking. It looks to be darker is certain places, but it all appears to be under the skin, not on it.

"Arthur we need to move _now_. He's bleeding internally, and I may be able to do more back in my chambers, but if we stay out here he will most certainly die." Gaius has replaced the shirt and is already rising from his spot. Arthur already knows that the older man will be taking the horse. There's no way they can lift Merlin up and onto it without causing him more damage, so he braces himself, and moves his other arm under his friend's knees.

It's right as he's curling his arms under him to take his weight that Merlin comes to. He's not very coherent when he shifts his head to the side and catches sight of his guardian, but it's enough.

"G'us..." The old man is already back beside his ward, hands outstretched to grab the other's as he weakly reaches out. He doesn't miss the slight way the touch makes Merlin wince, "...'m s'ry." It's obvious that he's flagging, barely forming words. Gaius shushes him, his other hand now finding its way to stroke calmingly through his hair.

Merlin is determined nonetheless, "Tell Arth'r...t'll him 'm s'ry too...w's wrong."

Gaius hears more than sees Arthur choke back a sob as Merlin's grip fails.

He refuses to panic, and moves his fingers down his wrist to feel the slowing but blessedly present pulse. He then readjusts Merlin's arm so its resting comfortably across his chest, and Arthur shifts to accommodate it.

When he stands, Gaius ignores the way his back pops and spurs Arthur into action, " _Quickly now_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. This is the scene I've had in my head since I started this whole thing, so I really let it get away from me. Once again, I will be trying to get the next chapter out in good time, but I will be writing it between shifts so it might be a little delayed. Before I forget, a big thank you to anyone who left a review, even the little ones! Also if you really hate yourself, put on Tender Mercies by Steven Sharp Nelson while you read this


	5. Lies and Truths

No one stops them as they pass through the gates, and for once Arthur is grateful for the reputation that Merlin has earned himself. The guards all over the palace are aware of his unusual bond with the prince, so when they see him carrying Merlin followed closely by Gaius on horseback; he is met with concerned sidelong glances but nothing else. As much as he'd like the assistance, he barely knows most of them, and doesn't trust them enough to have them help bring Merlin the rest of the way, so he readjusts his grip, and continues forward. Gaius keeps a close eye on them from his horse, only turning away to assure that they are still on track and guiding the gelding back on path when he begins to stray.

It is mid-morning by now, and the people milling about the streets are smart enough to part as they see them approach, which leaves their path blessedly clear and allows them to move with a little more haste. They have no time to waste, so they do not see the oil merchant watching from a window above, nor do they see as he blanches and turns quickly from the opening, dropping out of sight.

* * *

When they enter the courtyard, Arthur is quick to instruct a guard to help Gaius and return the horse to the stables. He can feel the strain of Merlin's weight on his arms now, and knows he's reaching his limit. He knows he'll do more harm than good if he pushes himself, so he finds a guard he recognizes by name and has him help carry Merlin the rest of the way to the physician's quarters. They have to be careful on the stairs, so Gaius insists on running ahead to prepare. He has the patient's cot ready when they come in, and watches silently from the side as they settle him into place.

Once Arthur and the guard have stepped back, Gaius returns to Merlin's side. He checks for any sign of change in his ward, but although he hasn't gotten worse, he hasn't improved either. This is when the physician remembers the odd coloring of his hands. He'd glimpsed it a little more closely when the boy had reached out to him earlier, but that hadn't been his top priority at the time. He has the ability now to examine them more thoroughly, so he pulls up one sleeve and lifts an arm from where it lays limp at his side. Merlin's finger tips are almost purple, a color only known to occur when someone is exposed to low temperatures for too long, which alone is alarming. The rest of his hand and arm are an inflamed red, the skin looking irritated and slightly swollen. Gaius leaves the sleeve rolled up, but places his arm back down with care.

" _Sire_ ," Gaius makes sure to keep his tone even, "What was in the bottle in the armory?"

Arthur looks stricken for a second, and Gaius doesn't miss the way he appears hesitant to answer.

"It was just polishing oil- or at least I thought it was..." The prince takes the following silence as a sign to continue.

"Merlin told me he thought something was off about the merchant selling it, and I listened to him at first, but..." he shakes his head "I ended up getting cross with him instead. I had him polish all the weapons in the armory last night with the oil."

 _He's blaming himself,_ but there isn't anything Gaius can really say or do to change that right now.

"That would explain the state of his hands then, that's where he came into contact with it directly. With all of that exposure, it absorbed into his skin."

The conversation is cut short when Merlin's breath hitches, effectively throwing him into another coughing fit. Gaius is there to lay him sideways, one hand cupped and pounding rhythmically between his shoulder blades.

When Gaius asks Arthur to bring him the oil, he's eager to be of help, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that tells him it's also because he won't have to bear witness to his friend's suffering any longer. He takes one last glance at the two of them, just as Gaius is pulling a bloody cloth away from Merlin's mouth, and it's enough to send him rushing out of the room.

* * *

Leon is still guarding the armory when Arthur returns, and they nod to each other as he approaches. Arthur can see that he has questions, but also knows that he won't ask unless he's prompted to, so he passes him and makes a beeline for the bottle of oil. He almost touches it when he remembers himself, and pulls back to look around the room. It may look foolish but he opts to use a pair of gauntlets he finds next to some spare armor. The surface of the metal instantly rusts when it comes into contact with the cracked and leaking bottle, but doesn't cause any further damage so he considers it safe enough.

He stops by Leon on the way out, and has him lock the room so that he can return to his regular duties and report to Uther. Hopefully the problem in the armory will provide the king with enough of a distraction that he doesn't notice that he hasn't seen Arthur all morning.

* * *

Gaius is making something at his table when Arthur enters, so the prince brings the oil straight to him. The wood rots slightly where he places it, and Arthur can see that the older man is deep in thought as he looks at it.

"I don't think I need to tell you that this is the work of sorcery, but even if it _wasn't_..." The way Gaius pauses has Arthur worried.

"Gaius?"

"Even if we know what's caused it, I'm afraid...I'm afraid that he's too far gone Arthur," He won't look the prince in the eyes when he says it, pointedly focusing on the herbs he's grinding in a mortar. "Anything that I try will cause him more suffering. All I can do at this point is make sure that he is comfortable." Gaius fails to keeps his emotions from showing, and his voice begins to waver at the weight of his words.

Arthur feels as if the world is dropping from beneath his feet.

"With as far as he's deteriorated it's not likely that he will wake again, his body will only hold out until the end of the night at most."

He stares numbly at the form in the bed. Watches the erratic rise and fall of his chest, sees how he struggles. He shakes his head in denial, backing away without shifting his gaze. _No, no, no no_ " _NO!_ " He bolts.

* * *

It takes an hour before Arthur is back at the door to Gaius' chambers. He'd made it all the way to the hall leading to his room before a guard caught up to him with a summons from his father. He had to reign himself in before meeting with him, and lied through his teeth when Uther questioned him about the oil. The last thing he needed right now was a witch hunt, _not when Merlin was_ \- He'd have time for that later. He kept as much information to himself as he could, but corroborated with what Leon had already told him. It was enough for Uther to put a warrant out for the oil merchant, and that would have to be enough for now. Unfortunately Uther had also received word that Arthur was seen carrying his servant through town earlier and he's forced once again to lie, downplaying the situation as illness and telling his father that he was assisting because no one else had been available to help at the time. His story was met with a disapproving glare, and Arthur had no other choice than to bite his tongue before he started a fight. He excused himself shortly after.

When Arthur pushes the door to the chambers open, it makes no sound. This means that Gaius doesn't hear him, so Arthur is witness to the raw grief on the man's face as he's bent over his ward, tears silently streaming down his cheeks, holding one of his hands and carding the other through his hair. The scene is all that is needed to send Arthur over the edge, and he has enough presence of mind to close the door silently behind him before he's sliding down the wood and to the floor. The tears come quick and hot, and he raises one arm over his eyes, tilting his head back and gritting his teeth in a bid to keep from making noise. It takes him a long time to settle his emotions, and in the end he's left feeling like a spilled glass. His eyes sting, and he swipes his sleeve over them a few times to clear the remaining moisture before he stands again.

His nerves are frayed when he enters the room, and he doesn't acknowledge Gaius as he takes a chair on the opposite side of the cot. He reaches out, needing to make contact in some way, and settles for a spot near the crook of Merlin's arm. He's warm.

"You know," the words are to hard spit out, "When I first met you, I thought you were an idiot...but I was impressed too. No one had ever spoken to me like you did. Even after you found out who I was." He ignores the way his voice trembles with unshed tears. "For the first time in my life someone stood up to me, talked back to me...and it felt... _right."_

"You've never been afraid to speak your mind, Merlin. I know I can ask you something and you won't just tell me what I want to hear, _hell_ most of the time you tell me what I _need_ to hear, even when you think I won't listen." Arthur is bent forward now, and he feels like he's telling the world his secrets, but it doesn't matter. Not anymore. His tears cloud his vision, and then they begin falling again in earnest.

"You play the clumsy oaf but you're always by my side when I need you... _You're my most loyal friend_." His voice breaks at the admission, and he finds he has a thousand words to say but no way of saying them in a way that matters. He moves his hand away from where it rests, instead placing it in the center of Merlin's chest lightly, feeling the weakening flutter of his heart beneath his palm. _He's not gone yet, but he won't last._

Arthur looks up when Gaius stands, and he can't quite place his expression through his grief.

"I need to send for his mother." Mourning, trepidation. He can can see the tremble of his hands through the quill he holds as he places it over a blank piece of parchment.

They're both startled when the door swings open, and _of all people_ the cloaked figure of the _oil merchant_ steps through. Arthur is on his feet and reaching for his sword before he realizes that he doesn't have it. The man brings both of his arms up from his sides, empty palms facing out to show he is unarmed.

" _Please_ , I mean you no harm! Just let me help... _let me fix what I've broken_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the turning point. It took me quite a while to figure out where I was going to go with this, luckily I have a good friend to spring board ideas off of. Once again a huge thank you to anyone that left a review, you guys bring me life/motivation.


	6. Priorities

_Please, I mean you no harm! Just let me help...let me fix what I've broken."_

Arthur is ready to attack regardless of the man's attempt to placate him, blinded by sheer seething rage. He lets out a low growl, and stands from his spot, planting his feet firmly and ready to spring. He ducks low, preparing to take the man down in a tackle when he sees Gaius step forward in his peripheral vision.

"Warin? But how...? You died!" Gaius seems so off-put that he momentarily confuses Arthur out of his anger, and he straightens to look over at the older man in bewilderment.

When he glances back towards the merchant, he sees his expression shift, brows lowering and looking solemn. "Only those that loved you will continue to look for you once you've died, Gaius."

"You faked your own death?"

"Yes, and I will explain things in time," He says before he nods at where Merlin lays gasping weakly, "But now it looks like we don't have much of it to spare."

The merchant- Warin -takes a step toward the cot, and Arthur's rage ignites once more. He moves in front of Merlin to block the man's path and clenches his fist at his side, ready to strike out.

"What makes you think I'll let you get anywhere _near_ him right now?! _You're the reason he's like this is the first place!_ " He almost spits at the man's feet.

Warin glances at Gaius for a moment before looking back at Arthur. "Because I can tell he won't last much longer, and I don't think you have any other options."

The merchant can see Arthur thinking, his eyes darting towards the floor and up again, at a loss. "Do you intend to use magic?"

"Yes." Warin doesn't hesitate for even a second. There's no sense in beating around the bush here, and if he's going to die, at least he'll know he tried first. He maintains direct eye contact with Arthur, so he sees his turmoil, and how heavily he weighs his decision as he glances back at his dying friend. This also means he sees the fire light in his eyes as he makes up his mind.

"Do it" Arthur steps aside and crosses his arms as turns his head away. "Do what you must, just... _don't let him die_."

Gaius' mouth hangs open in shock for a few seconds, before he snaps it shut and turns to his old friend. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Warin smiles at him sadly and makes his way to Merlin's bedside to look him over, ignoring the way Arthur tenses nearby. "I can sense my magic on him, that's how I knew." He puts a hand to the boy's forehead and closes his eyes for a moment, and it looks like he's assessing something.

When he opens his eyes, he looks certain and makes his request. "I will not ask you to commit treason Gaius. All I will need is some sage, if you have it."

Gaius nods and bustles over to the back wall of his workspace, returning a moment later with a tightly wrapped bundle of dried herbs. Warin decides it would be best to explain what he's doing for Arthur's sake. "This will help me cleanse the oil from his body." He mutters " _ **Forbearnan** " _while waving one hand over the other holding the sage. His eyes flash gold and the bundle starts to smoke.

He can see Arthur holding himself back from the corner of his eye. A lifetime of learned prejudice cannot be undone in seconds after all; but he knows the prince will not harm him while his friend's life hangs in the balance.

Warin leans over Merlin and lifts the smoking sage in his right hand so it hangs above his head. " _ **Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond**_ ** _tile"_** He slowly moves the bundle down over his body as he incants, his left hand suspended motionless with his palm facing downward and fingers spread wide as if to direct his energy.

Nothing happens at first; but as the sage passes over his chest, Merlin begins to shift. He rolls his head to the side and makes a noise of distress, looking more uncomfortable as the seconds pass. Right as Warin finishes the last line of the incantation, Merlin's eyes snap open and he leans urgently over the side of the cot. Gaius is prepared and pushes a bucket under him as he promptly throws up. Arthur, who had been silently watching from the side of the room up to this point, is eager to go his friend's side. He has his hands clasped tightly over his crossed arms, but lets them drop to his sides as he leans to try and get a glimpse of what's happening to the young man between the two men. He can hear Merlin gasping between wretches, but realizes that the sound is strong and doesn't cause Merlin to fall into any more fits of coughing. Hope begins to rise in his chest.

Warin is apparently satisfied with his work, because he steps back and waves Arthur over with a smile. Nothing short of a wyvern attack could keep him from going to Merlin's side at that moment. He almost feels weak with relief when he sees the healthy flush returning to his friend's pale skin, even as Gaius is still comforting him through the last of his heaving. Arthur wrinkles his nose at the bucket when he accidentally catches sight of it's contents, but there's no blood. Just some grossly green colored liquid that he'd be grateful to forget entirely.

"I have done as much as I can, and though he is mostly healed he will still be weak for some time."

 _'Anything is better than death,'_ Arthur thinks _._

Merlin isn't very coherent when he's done purging himself, and Arthur runs a hand up and down his back, partially to help him relax, and somewhat selfishly because he needs the contact. Gaius is holding his hand, which has mostly returned to normal, only the tips of his fingers remain stubbornly pink. Their touches do not cause Merlin pain; or at least from what they can tell. He responds to them positively, curling his fingers lightly around Gaius' and letting his shoulders drop as he relaxes. He's more asleep than awake, but his lips upturn slightly when his mentor murmurs soft placations to him. He falls into a peaceful slumber, and no one acknowledges the joyful tears that brim in their eyes as they listen to the ease of his breathing.

* * *

Once everyone in the room has settled into place, Arthur is the first to speak up.

"Just what the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" He's leaning on the side of the cot by Merlin, looking casual and angry all at once, arms once again crossed over his chest.

Warin looks ashamed, but begins to tell them his story.

"I need you to know that I never meant to cause anyone harm." He looks down at his hands where they're folded in his lap. "It was only supposed to cause a distraction."

He explains that he had purchased the oil from an alchemist, that they had only told him that it would break down metal, not living things. He admits that he should have made sure before using it, but he was blinded in his haste.

"A long time ago, I was happily married." He has a look of longing on his aging face. "She was a druid named Sylvia, and she was the light of my life." There is a hollow grief in his voice as he continues. "Not everything I've told you is a lie; I have always been a merchant. It's the only reason I still live today. When Uther- When _that man_ sent his knights out to destroy our camps, I was away." He clenches his fists in the cloth of his trousers. "She died protecting her mother."

Arthur looks devastated, and Gaius remembers that he himself had gone on raids like the one Warin speaks of at his father's orders.

"The King had all of their valuable possessions and relics gathered, and stored underneath the castle." Oh?

"I just wanted to recover her belongings. I wanted something to honor her by..." _Oh._

Gaius interjects, a little more heatedly than he means to, "And _how, exactly_ , did that involve poisoning my ward?"

Warin shakes his head, still looking more than apologetic. "It didn't Gaius, you have my word on that! I enchanted the oil, something to reverse it's effects. It would only work until I undid the spell, or it _should_ have." His eyes dart to Merlin for a split second, but Gaius catches the movement all the same. "I was going to wait until I was sure that most of the weapons and armor had been treated with it. If I disenchanted the oil then, all of the Guards and Knights would have been in an upheaval, and it would have been enough of a distraction that I could have slipped into the castle unhindered."

Arthur looks slightly impressed at that. It most certainly was _creative_. He reminds himself that his friend almost died because of it though, and he glowers at the mage. Warin responds with his own chastised look, an apology already on his tongue, but the prince cuts him off.

"Don't. You've healed him, so I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but he still _suffered_ because of your careless actions." By his silence, Warin can tell that Gaius agrees with him. Arthur looks down over his shoulder at Merlin as he sleeps. " You've broken our laws and by all rights, _I should have you executed."_ He's still looking at Merlin as he continues. "But I know that my _idiot_ of a manservant would never forgive me if I did." Only Arthur could make an insult sound so fond. He looks back at Warin now. "I will have you banished from Camelot first thing tomorrow, _but first_ , I'm going to help you get your wife's mementos back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I read through an academic dissertation on the spell use and old English in Merlin for accuracy, you'd be correct. I wanted to use a healing spell that in context would make sense here, and the one he uses (as it was used to heal Leon in The Coming of Arthur Pt1) translates roughly to "Out of a violent death. Quickly make it no longer useless. Quickly breathe now. Help him and cure him." Once again thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, some of you were getting pretty close with your guesses, awesome job! Unless something monumental happens in my headspace, the next chapter should be the last.


	7. Awareness

When Arthur delivers his ultimatum, Warin is a little more than surprised. How can he be so kind when he'd done something so monumentally _wrong_? He shares a look with Gaius, and his friend smiles at him as he subtly gestures his head toward the young man on the bed. Of course the physician could still read him like a book, but then, he'd never been very good at hiding his expressions either.

So the prince's disposition has something to do -in part- at least, with the boy? _How interesting..._ Speaking of which-

"Sire, would you mind if I spoke to Gaius alone for a moment? It's been many years and I wish to do some catching up."

Arthur looks less than pleased at the idea of leaving Merlin, but Gaius interjects before he can say anything. "Sire, we both know you haven't had a proper meal today. Why don't you go and get yourself taken care of? I promise you nothing will happen while you are gone, but in the unlikely event that it does, I shall have someone send for you immediately." It's more like a final word, and the blond is about to protest when his body betrays him and his stomach lets out an embarrassingly long growl. The sound immediately kills any argument he has before he can make it.

"Alright then, but I will be returning within the hour. If anything, and I mean _anything_ _at all_ happens, Gaius, I want to know about it." Arthur gives him a level look, and nods at both of the men in the room before making his exit.

Warin takes a moment to assure that the door is securely closed, and Arthur down the steps before he turns back to Gaius. "The boy...he has magic, _strong magic_. I can sense it on him just as clearly as my own."

The physician nods knowingly, "You've always had a unique sensitivity to such things. It's truly a miracle not all sorcerers share your gift Warin, or he would have been exposed long before now."

The merchant grins at him, "Sensing and healing don't make for good work Gaius. Sylvia was always better with magic than I was anyways," He pauses long enough to look back at the boy on the cot. "He seems special to you, I am truly sorry...I would have never attempted this if I knew it would kill someone. I loved my wife, but she would have my hide if she knew that I'd sacrificed someone for...well I suppose she would call them trinkets." He laughs at himself, and how ridiculous the whole thing sounds.

"I've known you since we were both apprentices Warin, I know that you'd most likely cry if you had to kill a mouse to save some grain- but what you did...that was brash, _shockingly so_. Merlin...he may not be my son in blood but I care for him as such all the same." There's more Gaius wants to say but Warin can see he is hesitant.

"There's something else isn't there? Something bigger than that?"

"There is," Gaius lets out a world weary sigh, pulling a stool to the side of the patient cot, "He has more than strong magic, Warin. Him and Arthur have an enormous destiny to fulfill. I believe you've heard the tales, the druids spoke of them often."

Warin takes a second to put together what he means by it, but when he does, the enormity of the situation becomes clear. He whips his head towards the sleeping boy.

"I almost killed _Emrys_?!"

* * *

When Arthur returns, he has two guards in tow. His brow is set low and he directs them toward Warin with a gesture of his hand. They have him tied up before he can comprehend that he's been betrayed. He looks towards the prince, and while he understands why, he is still reeling and shocked. Arthur had spoken to him so assuredly earlier.

His arms are wrenched behind his back as one of the guards marches him forward, and though Gaius looks outraged, the older man keeps his mouth shut so as not to call attention to himself.

Arthur stands in the middle of the room, straight backed and stern as he addresses the men. "Bring him outside, I need to speak to Gaius."

Warin is pushed out the door and down the stairs before he can hear another word. His shoulders are beginning to strain at the angle of his bindings and his lungs are working like a bellows as he realizes that he's just been signed his death warrant. His mind is jumbled, turning over every interaction, wondering when Arthur had decided to change his mind, or even _if_ he had in the first place. The whole thing could have been a ruse to keep him in place.

The door opens behind them and he hears Arthur step out. "I will escort him to the dungeons myself, I need you two to report to my father and let him know that I've captured the criminal. I will commune with him once I'm sure I've got _him_ secured." Warin feels a shove at his back, and it jars him but there isn't a lot of weight behind it.

He watches as the guards move from his side and disappear down the hall with a growing sense of dread.

"Sorry about that, it was the only way to make it look convincing." Arthur puts a hand on his elbow and turns him so that they're facing each other. "We need an excuse to go to the lower levels of the castle, no one will blink if they see me bringing someone down to the dungeons."

"You're still helping me?" He laughs in disbelief.

"I told you before, Merlin would never let me hear the end of it if I killed you." The prince then turns Warin around again and takes a hold of his upper arm, placing his other hand firmly on his back. "Sorry about this. Once we get far enough, I'll untie you."

They walk quickly down the long halls, and the merchant is raring to be unbound, he'll be feeling the ache in his shoulders for _months_ at this rate. Arthur doesn't say much, but talking would be suspicious. To make it more believable Warin feebly tries to struggle out of his hold as they pass the guards at the head of the stairs. Arthur plays along, forcing one of his arms up further behind his back without much force. He waits until they get to the bottom of the stairwell to commend him.

"Nice touch."

"I'm just glad you knew I was acting, though next time you try and straighten me out, you may just fix my back problems." Warin says it in jest, but really, his spine had popped as he was forced to bend back to relive the pressure on his arm.

Before they get to the stairs to the dungeons, Arthur redirects him down a different hallway and they both duck into an alcove as a guard passes on patrol. Once the man has gone, Arthur removes Warin's rope bindings and gives him a second to rub the circulation back into his hands as he digs out a key. Although the corridor is well lit, a cold chill sweeps over them both as they approach an iron enforced door. The lock pops opens with little fuss and Arthur stops to grab a torch off of a wall sconce before they slip in. The room is large, and when the fire illuminates the entryway they can see that it must be _full_ of all kinds of treasures. How many people had died for the king to have accrued so much?

"Tell me what you're looking for and I'll help you find it." _This is going to take all night_.

Warin doesn't seem to hear him. He's moved into the center of the room, eyes closed and standing as still as a statue. He has a similar expression on his face as he did when he had his hand to Merlin's head. Arthur decides to step back and let him concentrate, impressed when he navigates his way further into the room, eyes still closed. After about a minute of weaving around piles, he stops at an ornate looking jewelry box and opens his eyes to inspect it. The mage picks it up and lift the lid, and Arthur can tell he's found what he was looking for as he reverently lifts a locket out of the box by a fine silver chain. It looks more expensive than someone of his class could afford but he doesn't question it, though really, he doesn't have to. Warin is already speaking aloud as he runs a finger gently over the clasp of the necklace.

"When Sylvia and I married, her mother gifted this to her. It was her most treasured belonging. Not too long after that we found out that she was with child."

 _A child?_ He never mentioned his child. _Oh god,_ did they...?

"We had her for all of three summers before she took sick." He pops the locket open, and reveals a small curl of brown hair inside. "I can keep them both with me now."

 _No wonder he was so careless_. Arthur feels a pang of sympathy for the man.

"At the time I was barely studied in healing magic, I didn't know how to cure her." Warin swallows hard. "Sylvia never blamed me for it, but I promised myself I could do better so I took to studying harder. That's when I met Gaius actually..."

The merchant closes the locket with the soft _snap_ and pulls it over his head. "I've kept you too long. I'm sure you'd like to return to your friend's side."

Arthur nods at him. "I can deal with my father, can you get out of here on your own?"

"I got all the way to Gaius' without suspicion, I can manage." Warin bows deeply. " _Thank you_ , I mean it. You had no reason to help me, more reason _not_ to really. I owe you a great debt."

"Leave Camelot and we can consider it even."

"I can do that, as long as I have them with me, anywhere can be home."

* * *

Dealing with Uther had been almost too simple. Arthur never mentioned the suspected sorcery initially, so it was really easy to play the fool. He told his father that the man had just disappeared once he was thrown in his cell. How was he to know the man had magic? It never came up after all. But really they should work on securing the dungeons better. Uther had sent knights out to hunt for the mage, but Arthur knew he'd be long gone by that time and wasn't worried.

Gaius is still awake when Arthur rejoins them. The fire is burning low, but there's still enough light that he sit's reading comfortably at Merlin's side.

"I take it nothing too exciting has happened then?"

The physician glances up at him from his book. "He hasn't stirred, not that I expect him to. Oh! But Guinevere dropped in and sat with him for a while. Apparently she'd heard that he'd fallen ill and was worried. I told her it was nothing she should concern herself with, but nonetheless she's insistent on helping out tomorrow if he needs it."

"She's as stubborn as Morgana when it comes to things like this, you won't be rid of her until she decides he's alright herself."

"I've no doubt about that," Gaius raises an eyebrow at him as the prince makes to pull up a chair. "Arthur, you should go and rest. We've all had quite the day."

Sleep calls out to him like a siren's song, and he's ready to embrace it, but another part of him won't abide in leaving yet.

He remains stubbornly, but ends up falling asleep in his chair, slumped forward on the side of the cot with his head resting on his arms. Gaius drapes an extra blanket over his shoulders before dousing the fire and retiring to his own bed for the night.

* * *

Merlin wakes up to warm light shining on his face. It feels as though he's underwater, everything is muffled and distant, and it takes far longer than it should to breach the surface. When he opens one bleary eye, it takes still longer for his vision to come into focus, which is why he doesn't notice his friend until he tries to sit up. All of his muscles ache horribly, and he moans in pain when he moves. There's a flurry of red and gold to his side, and suddenly Arthur is leaning over him, whom is joined shortly by Gaius.

"Merlin! You're awake!"

Merlin shakily sits up on one elbow, and the whole scene reminds him of when he'd been poisoned. The only difference is that Arthur is standing where Gwen had. The prince looks delighted and relieved, just as she had that day, and for one confusing moment, he thinks he's about to swoop down and kiss him. Instead Arthur pulls him into a fierce hug, helping him sit up fully in the process, and it comes as such a surprise that Merlin doesn't react for a couple of seconds. He tries to lift his arms, but the muscles ache so he lets them drop back, leaning into the embrace instead. Arthur doesn't seems to mind.

Something stirs at the back of his mind, vague memories of pain, confusion, and someone speaking.

"You called me friend..."

Merlin feels the prince's chest vibrate as he lets out a teary sounding laugh. "My mistake..." Merlin laughs too.

They sit for a few seconds before Arthur hugs him a little more tightly and pulls back. He looks serious as he keeps both hands firmly on Merlin's shoulders, arms straightened to give them space while still being connected.

"Arthur? What is it? What happened?"

"You almost _died_ Merlin, and it was my fault for not listening to you in the first place."

"What? How?" Merlin looks over to Gaius for a second as if he has the answers, _he usually does_ , but Arthur answers him instead.

"The _oil_ Merlin, you were right. Do you remember?"

The young man takes moment to think, looking down at his blanket covered knees. "I spent the night polishing all the weapons before coming back here...then I started feeling sick..." He must look lost because Arthur nods at him and fills in the rest. He tells him about how the armory had rusted over, and how they had found him in the forest, about getting him back up to the tower, and then Arthur tells him about the merchant. It's a lot to take in, but somehow he manages to process it.

"You let someone save me using magic? If your father found out-!"

"My father only knows what I told him. _Honestly_ Merlin, I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Well that's debatable..."

They fall back into their usual banter with ease, but Merlin is still tired and Arthur can tell so he cuts their conversation short.

"I should have listened to you, and you got hurt because I put my pride first," The blond looks abashed, like a dog caught doing something it shouldn't, "I'm sorry."

"Well now I think I may have actually died..."

"I mean it! If I hadn't been such a- what was the word you used before? A _clotpole_? You never would have suffered in the first place!"

Merlin stares at him, and reads the distress on his face, before sighing dramatically. "Well I guess you're just going to have to get used to having me around permanently. You'll never wake up on time again in your life." _I forgive you, prat_.

Arthur tries and fails to look annoyed at that, but his eyes are shining with relief. He pats Merlin on the back, looking as though a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, and excuses himself to go and eat a proper meal. Once he's sure that Arthur is gone, Merlin leans forward as much as he can and groans, head resting lightly on his knees.

"You're in pain?" _Oh right_ , Gaius is here.

"I ache all over, even _laughing_ hurts." He hears his mentor chuckle to himself, and sees the swish of his robes on the floor as he makes his way over to his potions.

"Well I'm not horribly surprised considering the ordeal your body's just been through, let me get you something to help."

Gaius is back at his side with a warm hand on his back, and Merlin gives a little start. He must have nodded off.

"Take this and we'll get you settled, you'll likely be tired for the next week or so."

Merlin groans again, this time in mental anguish, and Gaius is kind enough not to say anything else on the matter for the time being. He offers his ward the bottled potion silently, and grins amused when he pulls a face at the taste. The effects are not immediate, but then this isn't a magic potion, but he knows the relief will be quick in coming. He hands the empty glass back and waits for Gaius to return to help him lay down. If he tried now he'd just fall back and cause himself more pain.

"The next time something like this happens and you don't tell me immediately I'll have you cleaning out the leach tanks for the next few months." For the second time that day, Merlin is pulled into a hug. "I can't handle these things like I used to Merlin, I'd likely perish in my grief." This time he musters just enough strength to hug back, hands weakly gripping at his mentor's back. He lets his head rest on his shoulder, and can't help a couple of stray tears that slip down his cheek onto the cloth below.

He falls asleep to the comforting feeling of a hand brushing through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I've ever written in my life...well beyond academic requirements. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, I have two other story ideas I'm entertaining right now, so I may pop up again eventually. Once again thank you, I love reading all of your comments, the speculations were fantastic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have some very big plans for this! I imagine it takes place somewhere around early season 3, so at least I can give you a bit of an idea of which characters will be involved. As much as I love the knights this one is really going to focus on Merlin's bonds with Arthur and Gaius and yes I do intent to make it hurt. It can be read as Merthur, though I don't intend to focus on any romance. Things will start rolling in the next chapter, so hopefully you'll stick with me!


End file.
